Blood Moon
by howlingwolffate
Summary: The summary is inside and plus this a wolf-like-fic so please review...This story has been Abandoned and given to: Mistress of Darkness32
1. Chapter 1

Blood moon

**This is a wolf-like fic for Yu-Gi-Oh the main pairing is Bakura X Yugi other parings are Seto X Joey, Atemu X Yami, Marik X Malik, Heba X Ryou (yes I know it's a weird pairing), and Tea X Tristan. This is yaoi there is male pregnancy, lemons, and please enjoy!**

**Summary: After escaping from the animal hunters once again the zoo keepers finally manage to capture two wolves named Bakura and Yugi. After being placed in the wolf cage Yugi struggles to trust his new inmates at the zoo while Bakura struggles to trust the humans trying to help him. What happens when something goes wrong at the zoo that causes the zoo keepers to let all the animals run free in wild? What happens when the hunters come back with more than just humans?**

Chapter 1: Capture

The silver wolf, Bakura fled across the field along with his mate, Yugi who had black fur with a little golden tint added into it. Bakura and Yugi were trying their best to escape the hunters who were after their pelts.

"Bakura how much longer!" the 2 year old Yugi panted as he dodged another one of the hunter's traps.

"Don't worry love it isn't much further-"the 4 year old Bakura got cut off by gun shots in the air when they passed the 'no poaching beyond this point' fence. After running for another 10 minutes Yugi lied down almost ready to pass out as Bakura back tracked and sniffed his mate.

"Sorry Bakura, my love I can't go on anymore," Yugi said quietly as he let his eyes droop.

"Don't worry sweet heart you did fine you can rest," Bakura said softly in the other male's ear as he drifted off to sleep. Now happy Bakura laid down next to Yugi and went to sleep with his beloved mate.

* * *

The whistle sounded out throughout the Wolf's Cage as their breakfast was served and dropped off, Ryou a silver wolf and his mate Heba who was full black stepped out of their den first followed close by Atemu who had a black under belly and a golden layer of fur on top with his mate Yami who had black fur with a golden tint at the top of his ears and end of his tail. Seto was a brownish black colored wolf who had stepped out of his cave with his light colored brown mate, Joey. The last of the wolves were Marik who had a light golden fur all around and his 2 month pregnant mate Malik who had a little darker golden colored pelt. Before any of the wolves could go to their food they were called over by their neighbors Tea and Tristan who were light brown cougars.

"Hey guys guess what Tristan heard from one of the caretakers!" Tea said happily, the wolves gave her a blank expression as Tristan nudged her to keep going, "Oh sorry! Anyways I heard they are planning on bringing more wolves into the zoo since hunters keep killing them by the day,"

"This is trouble, wolves are the highest pelt on the market right now so the hunters are all focused on our species," Ryou whined, concerned about all the other wolves who haven't been killed by the hunters. Heba walked over to his mate and comforted him as best he could which seemed to help.

"I can see why they would want to bring in more wolves after all it is to help end hunting on them and even if it becomes illegal hunters would even lie to keep and sell pelts of wolves," Marik growled as he lay on the ground with his pregnant mate.

"There is nothing we can do about it come on let's eat and thanks Tea for the update," Tea nodded as Atemu began to lead the wolves back and eat with the help of Marik and Joey Malik got up as he walked over the food and began to eat along with the rest of the pack.

* * *

After waking up, Bakura unwrapped himself from his mate as he stared down at his mate, for Yugi looked starved you could make out every one of his ribs. Bakura was in no better condition for the hunters stopped them from even hunting small rabbits; the silver wolf nuzzled his mate for a moment and went off to hunt.

* * *

For what seemed like a week to the silver wolf, Bakura finally caught 2 fat rabbits, which was better than nothing. After returning he found Yugi awake, who barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Hi love," Bakura said as a he dropped one of the rabbits at Yugi's feet and touched noses with him.

"I was wondering where you went Kura," Yugi murmured as both sat down close to each other and bite into their rabbits.

"You know as well as I do that we need to keep up are strength, after all we did lose a litter from lose dammed hunters," Bakura's soft tone turned to a broken one at the end of his words and Yugi whined as a tears dropped to the ground as he remembered clearly that the hunters had cut off any access to food which weakened Yugi greatly while he was close to the end of his pregnancy and the pups were born dead as they died outta starvation. Yugi was horrified as was Bakura and was heartbroken for so long and still is.

"Shhh Love its ok…" Bakura said softly trying to keep his mate from having a break down, Yugi shut his eyes as more tears leaked out and he sank to the ground followed by Bakura, the rabbits long forgotten.

* * *

The 3 zoo keepers who had been looking for wolves finally found 2 who were eating rabbits.

"Look at those poor loves!" a female keeper cried out as she saw the conditions Yugi and Bakura were in.

"That's awful!" One of the males agreed as they watched the rabbits long forgotten and watched the black one cry out in what seemed like misery which broke all three of the Zoo keeper's hearts. They starred as the silver one as he curled himself around the smaller one trying to sooth him.

"I wonder what happened to that poor black wolf," The other male said sadly as he watched in sadness.

"I've only seen a wolf act like that only when it's lost a mate or a litter of pups," the Female said sadly, "And judging by the way its acting is it wasn't too long ago either…Come on lets set up traps and get going I don't know how long I can take watching these poor wolves any long," The others agreed as they got the blow darts ready as they aimed they froze as the silver one perked up his ears and curled his lips back in a snarl. The wolf had spotted them as he crouched down and began to run at them they shot the dart hitting Bakura in the leg with it as the tranquilizer took affect rather fast as he dropped to the ground and shot the next hitting Yugi in the side with the dart had him drop as he began to get up. The 3 zoo keepers got out of the hiding spots and put the 2 wolves in one large cage and began to walk back to the truck and head back to the Zoo,

* * *

After hearing the truck stop all the wolves made their way to the back of the habitat as they had a clear view of the back entrance threw the clear glass even Tea and Tristan were able to see the new arrival of wolves.

"I heard from the zoo keepers they found 2 wolves and that they were mates," Seto explained from what he learned.

"I heard another zoo keeper say that the two are in horrible conditions," Yami whined, worried.

Atemu saw this and went to comfort his mate as he rested his muzzle on Yami's head, "Don't worry I'm sure it can't be that bad," Yami leaned more into Atemu.

"We never know unless they put the damned cage down off that truck," Marik said impatiently, who was shushed by Malik.

"He does have a point Malik and I know you want to see the new arrivals just as bad," Tristan pointed out, who earned a sigh from Malik who couldn't disagree. All the chatter stopped as the 3 zoo keepers got out of the truck and opened the trunk and got out a cage and set it on the ground. The wolves tried seeing past the zoo keepers legs but it proved to fail.

"Oh we can't see anything from this angle," Heba complained as the wolves and cougars watched as the Zoo keepers talked and 2 went into the building leaving the female crouching down next to the cage to the side closest to the truck which gave them full view of the 2 wolves. Tea gave a little shriek as she saw every one of the 2 wolf's ribs and with both of their eyes closed it looked like they were dead with in the cage.

"Oh my god!" Joey whined saddened by the new arrivals conditions, if it wasn't for the rise and fall of the 2 wolves chest all the wolves would have thought them dead.

"Look at the silver one's side," Atemu cried out as he saw a long scar from the wolf's neck down to his back leg showed on the side Bakura was laying, all of the wolves seeked comfort to each other as they watched as the silver wolf slowly opened his eyes. Ryou was the first one to notice this.

"Uh guys…Look," Ryou said as he flicked his tail towards Bakura who opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the zoo keeper. They stared in horror as the silver wolf got up and snarled at the zoo keeper frightening her and lunged managing to clip the female with his teeth in her leg most likely going to leave a scar as it bleed. Other zoo keepers came out and sedated the silver wolf once again as they helped pick up the female and carry her inside.

"Why would that silver wolf hurt Misty!" Tea cried out at the events as the wolves starred at in horror at the silver's actions.

"You guys must remember that they came from the wild while we were born here so I'm guessing the wolf doesn't know that they are trying to help," Atemu said calming down the others.

"You have a point but why would that wolf just snarl and lunge not caring who got hurt," Malik asked.

"Well considering that the silver one has a mate he must be protecting the other," Tristan said trying to get logic on their side and all the wolves agreed on it as they watch the cage be wheeled away into the building but not before they caught violet eyes of the black wolf gazing confused.

* * *

Yugi's POV 

The last I remembered was my mate; Bakura snarling at some unwanted humans who I didn't know was friend or foe. As I blink away the sleepiness, I noticed that the humans had stuck me in a cage which I fretted I was about to be skinned along with Bakura. I worried for us both as I tilt my head I can see other wolves staring at me before the humans push the cage into the building. Confused and very afraid my ears flatten against my head and my tail tucked tightly against my side as I lay on the metal cage, I let out a distressed whine followed by a whine of pain as I wielded my body against the bars of the cage as I saw the humans looked alarmed and worried.

"Shhh it's ok little one," I heard a human female's voice ring across the silence of the room that we had just entered, "you are safe now no need to be afraid," I raised by head to see a female with light black hair and light brown eyes say softly as she opened the cage carefully. I looked to my right and found Bakura still asleep after the darts took effect, so I knew he would be out for a little while as I tried to stand up but my aching muscles didn't allow it and fell back down once I succeed to stand up for half a second. I watched the humans gaze worriedly at me as I felt arms grab me and gently lay me on a metal table close by. I tried to struggle outta the man's grip but I failed, I gave up struggling as they laid me down gently on the table.

* * *

Normal POV 

The female named, Vivian closed the cage after Solomon (I think u spelled it right) gabbed the black wolf and set him on the table to be examined. Vivian took precautions and closed the wolf's cage for she knew what happened to her friend Misty when she got to close to the Bakura's reach. Vivian had realized that Yugi wasn't going to harm them just started to look over him and found no health issues except for the part of starvation. After quickly examining Bakura and placed him back in the cage along with Yugi, Vivian turned to the other male in the room.

"Aaron I want a close watch on these wolves for I have a feeling with the sudden good meals that these wolves are going to get their bodies might act differently causing sickness to them," Aaron nodded at Vivian's instructions which sounded reasonable since Bakura and Yugi looked like they had ran to hell and back. Vivian thought it was best for the two wolves to be sent to the wolf's cage to see how they reacted as they sedated Yugi once again Solomon and Aaron picked up the cage with Yugi and Bakura in it as they slowly walked to the wolf's cage. Vivian was right behind them once they got to the wolf's cage and opened the door for them being careful in case one of the wolves inside of the cage attacked.

* * *

Heba had noticed the cage door opening letting the humans enter caring a cage with the new arrivals in them asleep.

"Hey guys come check this out," Joey barked as he watched the humans set the cage down and got the arrivals on the floor of the wolf's cage. Seto, Marik, Heba, and Atemu watched preparing to attack if their mates were put in harm. The humans left with the now empty cage as they slowly walked up to the Bakura and Yugi and gently sniffed their fur.

"Hey guys…"Yami said horrified as he smelled Yugi first.

"What is it Yami?" Heba asked now worried as he watched Yami's eyes go wide and Malik walk up to Yugi and sniff his fur. Malik answered the question.

"This wolf has the scent of milk on his fur," Everyone's eyes went wide in horror as they noticed the two had no pups with them.

"Wha-what happened to the-their pups?" Ryou asked stumbling over his words as he indeed smelled milk as well on Yugi's fur.

"They died at birth," All the wolves awake spun around to see Bakura gently getting up and walk over to his mate laying down next to Yugi. Bakura closed his eyes and avoided the other's gazes of sympathy and turned his head away.

"If you don't mind me asking how did they die at birth?" Seto said bravely a bit worried about how Bakura would react to the question.

"…Hunters…It's always hunters and their damned ways," Bakura answered the question with such venom that Malik, Joey, Ryou, and Yami back away behind their respectful mates.

Atemu glared at Bakura not liking the attitude the other gave off and Seto seemed to notice as well for he had a growl going softly in the back of his throat, "What is your name, or do you just want us to keep calling you Silver One?" Atemu smirked as Bakura growled at stupid nickname they had given him.

"My name is Bakura and this," Bakura's tail flicked to his sleeping mate, "is Yugi,"

* * *

**Me: Well that was a little hard to write.**

**Bakura: (glares at poor little me) that's cause you had writer's block half way through it you moron.**

**Me: Hey I'm not a moron! Keep it up Kura and I might just kill off yugi!**

**Bakura: You wouldn't….(glares daggers)**

**Yugi: Fate owns nothing but the plot line please review, if you want this story to continue! All we need is one review saying we should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Moon

**Me: Why hello people of Fan fiction!**

**Bakura: you're too cheerful for my taste (yawns)**

**Me: (pouts) that's mean Kura!**

**Yugi: (laughs) Fate doesn't own anything but the story line!**

**Bakura: and don't give her shit if it isn't to your liking!**

Chapter 2- nightmare

After an hour or so Yugi had woken up and instantly all the other wolves took a liking to him, though Yugi was still unsure of the situation and stayed behind Bakura who just licked him between the ears. Ryou started heading over to Tea and Tristan.

"How do you guys like the new wolves so far?" Ryou asked once Tea and Tristan got to the glass that separated the two types of animals.

"Yugi seems nice enough to be friends with but I don't know about Bakura…He is kinda-"Tristan got interrupted by Joey who approached the three.

"I can understand Bakura,"

"What?!" Seto exclaimed who over heard the conversation.

"I mean just think about it, what happened to Yugi and Bakura's pups?" Joey started.

"They died at birth," Ryou said, confused.

"Exactly, and who was the cause of them dying?"

"Hunters?" Yami asked stepping out of the shadows, Joey shook his head.

"Humans?" Tea asked and Joey nodded his head, with Seto understanding now.

"We ask why Bakura is acting like we are enemies when we approach them head on," Heba said coming into view.

"Well Bakura doesn't want to lose Yugi like he did the pups-"Joey got cut off by a sharp blow of the whistle, "Food is here," Joey said hungrily as he made his way to the human dumping the fresh meat on the ground and leaving.

Yami made his way to Atemu; carful of the injury he received by Bakura.

**FLASH BACK!**

Bakura stopped talking once he heard a soft moan from his mate and walked over to him and stepped in front of Yugi.

"Hi you must be Yugi correct?" Marik asked which only got Yugi to cringe closer to Bakura who growled lowly not showing any teeth.

"Bakura, can't we try getting along?" Atemu asked taking a couple steps closer which resulted to Bakura snarling and baring his fangs, "Bakura stop now," Atemu snarled back standing tall ensuring his role as alpha but only caused Bakura to snarl even louder opening his jaws to show razor sharp teeth that none of the wolves (aside from Yugi) even had. Bakura clamped his jaws in a form of intimidation, which caused Atemu to go in biting range. Yami starred in horror trying to get his mate to come back but was pushed back by Seto and Heba.

"Stay. Back," Bakura growled which Atemu only shook his head and tried to get Bakura to see reason.

"You have to take a risk in trusting us Bakura as well as you Yugi," Yugi only flattened his ears to his head and curled his tail between his legs in fear which caused Bakura to snap. With one swift movement Bakura lunged at Atemu aiming for the throat. Having not been able to dodge in time Bakura's teeth landing on Atemu's shoulder drawing blood and causing Atemu to go down on the ground leaving the other wolves starring in horror and Yami begging Bakura to release his mate.

Yugi's ears went up at the scent of blood and walked over to Bakura and whisper in his ear, "Sweet heart I'm fine but I suggest you release him before the humans-"Yugi's warning came to late when a dart landed on Bakura legs leaving him asleep on the ground beside Atemu who jumped back and licked his wounds glaring at the dead to the world Bakura, who the humans took away in a cage and out the wolf's habitat.

"So your Yugi," Yugi turned around to find him face to face with the other wolves, Yugi sighed and stood up from his sitting position and was a little smaller than Ryou who was 3 years old.

"Yugi how old are you?" Seto asked walking over to the other male who just took a step back which made Seto stop in his tracks.

"Two years old," Yugi's bell voice rang as he spoke up.

'No wonder he is smaller than the rest of us' Heba thought as he looked over Yugi who still had the scent of milk on his fur.

"Yugi if you're okay with it how long ago did your pups die?" Malik who was currently sitting down resting his paws asked gently. Yugi let out a small whimper which all the wolves gaze soften as a tear founds its way to the ground.

"Three weeks ago… was when my pups were born and died," Yugi said sadly who flopped down on the ground and cried out in misery and Ryou, Yami, Joey, and slowly Malik went to comfort the younger one.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

After that Marik had heard the humans say they would keep Bakura over night until he had calmed down, after the whistle blew signaling food all the wolves came out of their den's or from under a tree as they started to eat, Malik made sure there was enough for Yugi to eat who just sat at the edge of the clearing with a lost look in his eyes not even attempting to go over to the food he so much needed. Yugi not eating worried all the wolves greatly; Marik finely snapped and walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi you NEED to eat if you don't we WILL force you," Marik said with a hint of growl in it which startled Yugi into walking over and standing near the wolves who stopped to watch him eat just to be sure he ate at all. Yugi hesitated in eating and eyed it like it would kill him if he even sniffed it, "Yugi it won't kill you just eat," Marik said nudging the younger one forward.

"Fine…" Yugi said softly and started eating which satisfied the rest of the wolves, 'this is nasty, it tastes like ash in my mouth…' Yugi could only bare the taste of meat for so long until he had to stop which Yugi only managed to eat about 2 ½ bites before leaving the rest to the others and walking off. Yami was eyeing Yugi from the corner of his eyes the whole time and watched as the young wolf left the rest of his meal.

"Atemu, Yugi left his food," Yami talked lowly to be sure everyone heard him except for Yugi himself.

"We need to make sure he eats," Heba said worriedly, "Seeing as he is a walking skeleton with fur," the others nodded in agreement.

"So who gets to talk to Yugi," All the wolves starred at Malik who was cleaning his swollen stomach, "What, Why me?" Malik whined.

"It will be good practice for you Malik and besides you will have to get use to telling people to sit down and eat when you have your pups," Seto pointed out as Malik pouted and carefully got up and slowly walked over to Yugi.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he got to the river in the habitat the other wolves use to bathe and drink from, 'I can't eat even though I know my body needs it, Bakura would make me eat and then eat it himself just to prove to me he won't go hungry.' Yugi smiled as he pictured them doing just that if he hadn't bitten Atemu just to protect him.

"Yugi…" Malik's voice made Yugi jump out of his fur and turn around, "Why didn't you finish eating your fill?" Malik said gently as he walked over to the younger male.

"Does it really matter?" Yugi said quietly as he laid down on the soft grass.

"Yes Yugi it does, do you not know how worried you made us when you didn't even eat half have it," Yugi remained silent as Malik sighed and sat next to him with their fur brushing slightly, "Even though we meet today we care about you," Malik felt Yugi tense at that but soon relaxed and leaned into his touch.

"How long until you have your pups…?" Yugi said softly which surprised Malik.

"One more month…Yugi you miss your first litter greatly don't you?" Yugi starred at the ground and only nodded his head slightly, "How many pups did you have?"

"…five…five pups," Yugi choked with tears dripping to the ground, Malik laid down next to Yugi has he buried his muzzle Malik's fur and sobbed for a good while till he fell asleep lying next to him.

Malik's gaze softened a great deal from talking to Yugi, 'It must have been hard for him to tell me how many pups he lost total-' a snap of a twig got Malik out of his thoughts and woken Yugi up who jumped to his feet and was ready to take off.

"Yugi don't run away," Atemu's voice sounded as the larger black wolf came out and stood in front of them, Yugi relaxed some but was still tense. The small group went into a confortable silence as the sun began to go down and everyone called for their mates to come to the dens.

"Yugi you can go into one of the spare dens the humans made a while ago," Seto exclaimed as he pointed out a den in between Yami's and Atemu's den and Seto and Joey's. Yugi nodded his thanks as he headed for the den his first night without Bakura.

* * *

Bakura glared daggers at the humans who were around the cage he was in, after attempting to bite Vivian, Solomon places a much hated muzzle on him but that didn't stop him from growling. After refusing to eat the meat the zoo keepers gave him Vivian sighed and left him alone after he somehow chewed though an IV tube with the muzzle on.

'Damn these humans, I need to get back to Yugi, knowing his mind he would have horrible night mares about THAT night' Bakura thought sadly as he heard some of the keepers talking.

"This wolf's body is getting use to the tranquilizers and we can't risk giving the wolf a stronger tranquilizer without causing harm to him," Vivian sighed to another vet with short brown hair, blue/grey eyes, and a dark skin tone, "What do you think we should do Anzu?" Anzu could only shake her head.

"I was observing the silver wolf's mate and noticed that he only eat a couple of bites of his food as well and that is not healthy for either of them they are already skinny enough as is. Also judging from the black wolf's health it seems he still has milk from when he had his pups what ever happened to them god only knows. Should we stop his milk flow?" Anzu asked but Vivian only shook her head at the idea.

"I don't know which herb will do that for the poor dear and we can't go around testing it either I say we leave the new arrivals alone and see if they will force each other to eat if not we will have to either force feed them or set them back free into the wild," Vivian said sadly, which made Bakura slightly happy.

* * *

Yugi twitch in his sleep on the ground of the man-made den as his past memories turned his once lovely dream into an endless night mare.

**YUGI'S DREAM/ YUGI'S POV**

I sat on a hill with Bakura, our fur brushing each other as I lay down my feet and back were killing me as I was about 1 ½ months along with my pregnancy. I had snuggled closer to Bakura who was currently licking me trying to sooth me in a much needed rest which seemed to work. I felt Bakura's tongue stop half way through the strokes as he got up with his ears perked, I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry Love, I will be right back, stay right here," Bakura said as dashed off heading to the packs camp. Ignoring the pain in my lower back I got up and started pacing as each passing minute went by when I heard it. A gun shoot was fire somewhere around my area which sent me dashing for the camp, with the much needed adrenaline I saw Bakura looking down on the camp in horror, "Don't look Yugi," my mate's warning came late went I glanced at the camp my eyes widening as I saw blood splattered across the ground, trees, and dens with all of the pack member's bodies on the ground unmoving. Shots were heard in the air as I could see the hunters coming down to collect the furs of my former family.

"Ba-Bakura we need to g-go now," I stumbled over my words as I got my mates attention and he came to my side.

"Yes we do,"

"We can't leave the bodies here for the hunters…"

"We have no choice," Bakura said sadly.

* * *

The image changed to a den which sent horror throughout my body as I saw myself pregnant about a month from having my pups, slowly starve from the hunters cutting off food for me to talk care of the pups I had once carried. I turned around to see Bakura holding up a pitiful looking sparrow and dropping it at my feet as I bite into it.

* * *

The scene changed again when I saw myself and Bakura skinner then before, I saw myself howl in pain as contractions of my birth hit me.

"Ku-Kura pl-please wait out-outside until I have finished," I begged my mate I loved very dearly as he hesitated and nodded.

Soon after what seemed like years I saw myself howling in grief as two white pups, one black pup, and two black and white pups with a golden trend to their fur lay on the ground unmoving with myself curled around them un willing to accept I had lost my pups.

Bakura came in and howled a sad song in hopes of god to let my pups rest in peace, taking turns I saw Kura take the pups one by one out of the den with me to follow as the last one was taken.

Arriving to a whole dug in the ground Bakura and I laid the pups down and slowly covered them with the frozen dirt and snow of the winter. My mates nails were in horrible conditions along with the rest of his body for we had not eaten in 4 days and even are last meal didn't fill us up for we had scrawny little forest mice.

"Gi- Yugi…" a voice sounded in my head as the scene's slowly turned white.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Yugi woke up with tears running down his muzzle as he looked to see who had woken him, looking around he saw his mate looking down at him.

"Are you ok love?" Bakura asked gently as Yugi buried his muzzle in his mate's fur.

"I miss them so much…" Yugi cried out. Bakura didn't have to ask who he missed for Bakura knew that he himself missed the pups that were born dead.

* * *

**Kura: What the fuck took you so long to make this?**

**Me: Not my faults blame the school!**

**Kura: (scoffs) and why would I blame the school!**

**Yugi: Kura she started school back up again lay off her (gives him puppy dog eyes.**

**Kura: …. (Drags Yugi into another room)**

**Me: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood moon**

**Me: Hello people of whatever place you come from.**

**Seto: (scoffs) that's not very professional you know.**

**Malik: Who cares let's get the show started**

**Yugi: Fate owns nothing but the plot line!**

**Bakura: Enjoy I guess….**

**Chapter 3- Sickness**

Yugi and Bakura woke up long before the others had but Bakura still refused to let Yugi outside since his mate had woken up feeling rather ill and his voice raspy.

"Bakura…Love we will worry the others," Yugi said after a fit of coughing leaving him looking even thinner and weaker than before, Bakura could only whine a response as he saw the lack of food over the past mouths take its toll.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you getting well," the white wolf said gently as he ran his tongue across Yugi's back.

Even though Bakura was on guard he didn't notice the cobalt blue stare as it turned away from the entrance of the den.

* * *

**SETO'S POV**

I had come back from getting a drink from the river in our habitat but something had caught my attention through nose and ears. Before I returned to my mate I headed to the den were Yugi and that brute Bakura were staying at. As I approached the den I could hear someone coughing and it almost made me whine at the smell of the sickness in the air.

Once I had gotten to the entrance of the my eyes almost went out of their sockets as I spotted a very weak looking Yugi leaned up against the wall near the back corner as Bakura was whispering something to him. Yami's suspicion had been right about one of the two wolves getting sick if they hadn't eaten, I ran back to my mate and my friends as they were talking about random subjects until Joey noticed me

"Hey Seto have you seen Yugi or Bakura we haven't even seen a speck of fur of them since last night," I lowered my head and whined the others quickly noticed my worry and looked at each other.

"Seto what happened?" Heba asked now worried himself.

"It's Yugi-"I was cut off which kind of pissed me off.

"Yugi?! What is the matter with him?" Malik growled the question feeling protective of the younger wolf for some reason.

**NOMAL POV**

The wolves turned their attention to Seto who glared at Malik who was currently sitting down as it was.

"I walked by the den the two were using and smelled sickness in the air," Seto began

"Ugh! Is that what the smell is? I was wondering what it was when I walked out this morning," Marik stated a bit of a snarl mixed in.

"Yugi is sick?" Yami asked worriedly looking to the direction of the Yugi and Bakura's den that was hidden by trees and bushes. Seto nodded at the question.

Yami whined as it was, "I told you guys this would happen if we didn't get him to eat something,"

"Even if we had it wouldn't have mattered since Yugi was so weak in the first place, so he would have gotten sick one way or another," Atemu pointed out.

"Yes it would have been very likely as well and don't be surprised if even Bakura gets sick soon," Ryou said as Joey opened his mouth to say something but as he did the action a twig snapped making the wolves jump as they spun around to see a very tired looking Bakura appear with a ball of moss in his mouth. This had confused the wolves as they followed the white wolf.

* * *

Bakura was irritated as he caught the smell of the all the other wolves in the wind as he made his way to the river to get Yugi some water with the help of the moss. As Bakura found his way to the river's bed side he crouched at the edge of it and dipped the moss in soaking it up with water.

* * *

"What is he doing with that moss?" Joey asked confused at the action of the wild wolf.

"Yugi isn't with him," Marik noted as Bakura dipped his head letting the moss soak up the water as Bakura back away carefully making sure not to let any of the water out he made his way back to the den slowly.

"Hmm interesting," Atemu said pondering the action as Bakura vanished into his den.

"What's so interesting Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Bakura used the moss to carry water to his mate which I have never seen done even in the wild," It was common knowledge that Atemu had been free from captivity until he was almost 2 while the rest of the wolves were born in captivity, "Even the sick wolves had to get up and get water themselves or they just rest close by the water source. But then again we never had growing moss near us so most never think about it." Right after Atemu spoke the whistle blew for food and the human to deliver the food arrived with a zoo keeper and he headed for Bakura and Yugi's den with a cage and two needles.

"Oh this is going to piss Bakura off-"Heba was cut off with a snarl and a howl and then a thump, "Never mind," The zoo keeper with the help of food delivery boy carried the cage with both two sleeping wolves out of the habitat and vanished behind a corner.

"I hope Yugi is fine didn't you say he looked horrible Seto?" Yami asked and Seto nodded while heading for food with Joey.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry this is short but I had writers block for this and let's hope I can get over it!**

**Bakura: Che…Pathetic.**

**Me: (grumbles) Bastard…**

**Yugi: Be nice! Anyways please comment and Rember Fate owns nothing but the story line!**


	4. IMPOTRANT PLEASE READ

BLOOD MOON IMPORTANT NEWS:

Okay people I'm sorry to say this but those of you who have been waiting for Blood Moon I will not continue it. I have tried rewriting in different ways but it isn't going anywhere for me. So blood Moon is up for adoption who ever reviews or sends me a message first will claim the story as theirs. Whoever claims Blood Moon can either take what I have so far or can rewrite all of it. Sorry again for those who wanted me to write more of this story.


	5. Adopted!

Blood Moon had been adopted! Five people have sent me a request for it but one person beat the others by 5 minutes! The lucky person who adopted it was: Mistress of Darkness32! I will give you a link to her profile on my page and I hope you all have a merry Christmas!


End file.
